


Blood is Made of Irony

by GreyDaze



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Blood, Character Death, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Injury, Major Character Injury, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-21
Updated: 2018-01-21
Packaged: 2019-03-07 13:25:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13435632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreyDaze/pseuds/GreyDaze
Summary: Pidge had one goal: Rescue her brother and father and reunite her happy family. Voltron was never in the equation.





	Blood is Made of Irony

I remember the look on my mom’s face the day we found out dad and Matt went missing so vividly. It haunts me, resurfacing in my mind when I least expect it to. Three in the morning- or the Altean equivalent- when I’ve been up for twenty-five hours at my computer and _bam_ it’s like I’m back in my house hearing the report on TV about the Kerberos mission all over again. I’d never seen my mother cry so much. Even when her dad passed away- she just hugged me and let a few tears slip by. Of course, by the next morning she was trying to smile again, putting up a strong front for me. But I could see it in her tear-swollen eyes- she looked empty, and just a little lost.  
  
Maybe believing that they were still out there somewhere was just denial on my part. A coping mechanism. I’d like to think that I really believed that they had found a way to survive in the middle of space, or were secretly captured by the military for human experiment- y’know I’m getting off topic. I think part of why I was so determined to find them was because I wanted to make things go back to how they used to be. And I wanted to give my mom some hope and some strength to endure losing half her precious family. Who wouldn’t? It’s human nature to strive for a sense of normalcy.  
  
Of course winding up in the middle of a giant space war, eating alien food goo, and flying a giant lion robot is the furthest thing from normalcy. No one said it would be easy. Worth it though? I can’t say. I finally found Matt, and our father is out there somewhere, just beyond my reach. If only I could call home and tell mom that Matt’s okay and I’ll find dad and bring them home. Let her know I didn’t abandon her and disappear into thin air. I can’t think that now. Instead I’ll think of how, at the very least, she’s safe on Earth away from all this. I know where she is and I don’t have to worry about her. She’s a Holt and Holt’s hang in there.  
  
But damn it. I really messed up. Somewhere I lost sight the whole reason I’m in space. Got tangled up in Voltron; being a Paladin. I didn’t come out here to be a soldier. Soldiers fight. Soldiers _get killed_. There wasn’t any point in any of it if I die before reuniting my family.  
  
Those thoughts are getting a lot harder to focus on now. Could just be all the blood rushing to my head as I hang upside down in my fallen lion. Or the burns and gaping wound just below my left ribcage, draining my blood like a pig at slaughter. Yeah, I’m in a damn mess.  
  
“ _Fuck_ ,” I scream into the air, flailing to unbuckle myself. I’m not sure how long I’ve been hanging here but the pressure on my head is killing me. I’d blacked out on impact as Green crashed onto the planet we’d been trying to protect and when I came too it’d taken me far too long to process my situation.  
  
I finally grasp the buckle and fumble to unclick it. Definitely not my best idea- I fall and splat halfway onto the controls and roof of the lion. _Quiznak_. I knew it would happen but I’d be damned if I let myself hang upside down any longer. Only the pain is more than I expected. Tears break out from my eyes against my stubborn will. I whimper and sob, and am just a little thankful that I’d lost my helmet somewhere in the crash so that at the very least my friends can’t hear me be so pathetic.  
  
The lights in the cockpit are red, flickering slowly as Green struggles to repair the damages. There’s shrapnel everywhere- I’ve never seen any of the lions damaged so badly. But I did take a direct hit from the canon of huge Galra war ship. The energy shock alone could have killed me. Guess I should count myself fortunate.  
  
No- I definitely don’t _feel_ fortunate right now, I think wheezing in pain as heat spikes in abdomen, pinching and stabbing. Maybe a quick death would be more merciful. I taste blood in the back of my mouth and know that’s not a good sign. Internal bleeding doesn’t sound fun. Where are the other paladins? Shouldn’t someone have come for me by now?  
  
Panic sends a swell of adrenaline into my brain. What if they lost because they couldn’t form Voltron? What if they didn’t see me crash? What if they were captured? Biting my lip I try to slow my ragged breathing. I can’t worry about that now. I can only focus on the things that I can do.  
  
Unfocused, my eyes search the dim fluttering lights for my helmet. If it isn’t too badly broken then maybe I can get in touch and figure out the situation, and even call for help. It doesn’t take long to find it, just a few feet to my right.  
  
Clutching my wound with my left hand I reach with all my might to grab the helmet with my free hand. My arm feels so heavy, just lifting it a few centimeters off the ground is exhausting. I can’t reach- I’m forever cursing my small stature- so I wriggle my legs off the controls with a [i]thud[i] and inch my body closer to my helmet.  
  
I stop mid-reach as my body heaves. Warm blood dribbles from my mouth. I grit my teeth as another wave of pain overcomes me. “I… I c-can’t do it… Green,” I choke. I can’t see past my tears now, the helmet so close is only a blur in the darkness. Are the emergency lights still on? I have a sinking feeling that they are, and it’s my eyes that have gone dark.  
  
In my mind I feel a familiar presence. Green is trying to comfort me. It feels like when someone is holding my hand, but I know it’s her. I blink a few times and feel a sense of determination. Just a little further. My fingertips brush the helmet, shaking. Then I’ve got my hand wrapped around it, dragging it closer, slowly.  
  
I hug it to my chest, straining my ears for the sounds of my teammates. Silence. It may be broken after all. I press the button on the side to switch channels, hoping that one of them works. Static. One of the channels has static. Static is better than silence, I decide drowsily.  
  
“Matt,” I croak. “Please,” I choke on my breath, closing my eyes. I’m not sure how long it takes me to get back to myself but I manage to keep going. “Make it home safe…”  
  
And then I sigh letting go of the helmet. I don’t know if he was able to hear me. If anyone heard me. But I tried. My legs have gone numb, and the pain in my side is growing faint. I see mom’s face again in my head. Will Matt look like that when they find me? Will dad look like that, when they rescue him and tell him what happened? And the other paladins- they’ve become my family too. Damn it. I had one job.  
  
But nothing ever goes back to the way it was.  
  
“Pidge?” the helmet crackles in lifeless cockpit.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if Pidge seems out of character, not sure if I'm any good [at writing] snarky characters in sad situations. Also didn't proofread this, sorry for any typos. I really like writing death fics though, mostly because I want to read them. There are definitely not enough tragic Pidge fics. I hope this inspires some of you to go out and write more tragedy ^_^ If you liked it I also wrote a similar piece about Keith that you can check out.


End file.
